Spark
by keiLuvsme
Summary: Naruto...wants to find out who is he's "right one" ... and Sasuke wants to be Naruto's "right one"


Pairing : sasunaru

" talking "

'_thoughts' _

= S P A R K =

All his life, Naruto has been searching for the 'right one' he's been with different person everyday but how can he know that he already saw the one for him...

One day...team seven agree to train in the forest...Sasuke and Naruto walk together they got there first... it's been almost 30 minutes Sakura is late...obviously Kakashi is also late(always)...

Bored...Naruto decide to climb up the tree...

" What the hell-...get down here Naruto" Sasuke shouted

Naruto only look at him and smile widely...

" No...it's boring down there you should come up here too." Naruto position himself properly to be more comfortable sitting on one of the branches of the tree."From here you can see the whole town, you can feel the warm of the afternoon breeze...pretty relaxing..."

In a minute Sasuke was right there now...sitting in the opposite side of the tree branch.

'_yeah...pretty relaxing...I wish I could feel your skin near mine' Sasuke silently wish_

" Hey... " Naruto called him...

Sasuke opened his eyes and found Naruto there ... infront of him as in ... in his lap...grinning widely...

The raven guy move ... making Naruto's position unbalance...

The both of them was shock by the sudden action...Sasuke holds Naruto's shoulders to make him stay balance...

" What are you doing...do you really want to fall down break you head and go die..." Sasuke exclaimed

Naruto was touched by Sasuke's word...

"Ohh...Sasuke you're so sweet I can't believe it..." Naruto hug him...

Sasuke can't almost believe what's happening...but It kinda feels nice...with Naruto on him...

"Ne...Sasuke?...I'm thinking when will I meet the right one for me? " Naruto said...still hugging Sasuke...

Sasuke slowly put his arms on Naruto's waist...wanting the blonde to be closer to him...

' _I'm already here...Idiot' _Sasuke's heart shout out...

"Ne...Sasuke...you okay...am I too heavy? " Naruto asked...

Sasuke hold him tighter ... not wanting to let go...

" No...you're not that that heavy though...and your right one , that person will always be on your side." Sasuke said burying himself at Naruto's shoulder...

Then Kakashi and Sakura arrived...

Sakura is burning mad...while Kakashi is smiling...

" Hey... you two no flirting in a tree..." Kakashi said

Both of them immediately release each other...they look at each other and blush...

_Training finished..._

" Oh...don't forget to attend at the firework festival later ok?...Now go home and rest see you later guys..." Kakashi said and disappear in a minute...

" Are you going Sakura? " Naruto asked...

" No,too busy..." Sakura said calmly...

Naruto come closer to Sasuke...

" Sasuke are you going?" Naruto asked the raven haired guy...

" Why you ask? " Sasuke answered...a question by an question too.

" Sasuke , I wanna go...mm...can you come with me...? " Naruto pleases him...

' _I'll go with you, my love...'_ Sasuke happily said inside him

" It's okay..." Sasuke said...

Sakura overheard the conversation...

" I'll go too,Sasuke dear..." Sakura said excitedly

The two guys look at him...

_At the festival..._

Everyone's enjoying themselves ...

" Hey, you guys really did came...hahaha" Kakashi said...

" Of course...we do " Naruto said excitedly...

Sakura grip Sasuke's arms...obviously flirting

" I'm enjoying myself here with Sasuke..."

Naruto just laugh...

The other guys came from nowhere...

Kiba holds Naruto's arm and Shino on his other arm...

" Come on Naruto we want to show you something..." Kiba declared

Naruto were slowly dragged by Kiba and Shino

"..S-Sasuke..."Naruto said as if he won't see Saskue again...

Sasuke feel his heart tighten...Naruto were actually taken away from him...

Sakura feel extremely jealous over Naruto...

" Come on Sasuke,let's go somewhere else..." Sakura drag him the opposite way...

They two got separated from each and Shino brought Naruto near the river where the firework display will be held soon.

" Naruto they say...that if you brought your someone special here and make a wish...it will be granted..." Kiba said while Shino pull him closer...

"Yeah..._'They said'_ but it doesn't mean that whatever your wish will truly happen " Shino said...

" Don't say that...Shino...your making Naru-chan...lose his hopes " Kiba glare at shino...

Shino smile nervously...hugging Kiba closer

Naruto just watch his friend lovey dovey... while he keep looking forward on how to confess his feeling for Sasuke...He knew it was _him_...It had to be _him_...Only _him_...

Luckily Sasuke manage to escape from Sakura...

He look everywhere for Naruto and he's very lucky to find Naruto also looking for him...

Sasuke excitedly hug him...Naruto hug him back...

Before Sasuke could talk again...Naruto hold his hand and lead him somewhere...they ran fast

" Hey, easy..." Sasuke breath out

In a minute there in the river...

" Here we are..." Naruto said...

" Oh...you wanna see the fireworks displace...I want too..." Sasuke hold his hand...tighter

" And I wanna wish too..." Naruto close his eyes... " Hey close your eyes and make a wish too.." He told him...

They stand there and then...The fireworks start to fire up...They both opened their eyes...Naruto look at Sasuke , he saw the fireworks reflect at the raven guy's eyes...soon Sasuke look at him straight to the eyes...

"What? " Sasuke exclaimed

" I wish... that my "right one" is you...Sasuke..." Naruto confess...

Sasuke smiled and hug him tight without a word...

" I wish to be your "right one"...Naruto..." Sasuke said...

They kissed...sweetly...

And enjoy the rest of the firework display...

" I love you..." Naruto said with all his heart

" I love you, too" Sasuke said back...

=END=


End file.
